Wurzeln der Vergangenheit
by Orlah
Summary: Rohan erwacht mit mächtigen Kopfschmerzen im Wald. Nur schwer erinnert er sich an die letzte Nacht, doch etwas ist faul.   Deidre wurde entführt, vor seinen Augen. Was das ganze aber noch schlimmer macht, er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen...
1. Volle Fahrt voraus

Kapitel 1:Volle Fahrt voraus

Schon viele Male hatte Rohan hier mit seinen Freunden zusammen gesessen, gelacht, Geschichten erzählt und Verteidigungsstrategien gegen die feindlichen Temra-Armeen ausgearbeitet. Doch dieses Mal war der Saal mit einer eisigen Stille erfüllt. Von lachen und der Spannung der alten Legenden und Mythen war nichts mehr zu spüren. Wie ein geschändeter alter Hund stand er vor König Conchobar, der verärgert zu ihm hinab blickte. Er fühlte sich elend, die argwöhnischen Blicke Garretts taten ihr übriges dazu. Nichteinmahl Angus´ tröstendes Gesicht konnte ihn ein wenig aufheitern. Die ganze Sache würde diesmal nicht mit einem blauen Auge für ihn enden, diesmal war Conchobar wirklich aufgebracht. "Nun, Rohan. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?" "Ich weis es nicht, mein König. Wir waren einfach nur spazieren, am Boinye Valle. Als die Sonne unterging müssen wir wohl eingeschlafen sein. Alles, woran ich mich nur erinnern kann ist, dass wir von einigen Kerlen angegriffen wurden. Einer von ihnen muss mich wohl erwischt haben. Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen war, war ich allein. Die Kerle waren verschwunden und Deidre ebenfalls." "Es tut mir leid, Rohan, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Du wirst vorübergehend unter Arrest gestellt. Gib mir dein Schwert." Rohan tat, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig, wie ihm befohlen wurde. "Hast du noch etwas zu sagen?" "Nein, mein König. Das einzige was ich noch habe ist dieses Messer. Es muss einem der Kerle runter gefallen sein." Er kramte das besagte Stück hervor, worauf hin es Garrett konzentriert musterte. "Euer Majestät. Ich kann Euch sagen, wer diese Männer waren und wo sie Deidre hin gebracht haben. Dieser Dolch gehört zur Uniform eines Soldaten. Sie sind wahrscheinlich Richtung Norden aufgebrochen. Wenn Ihr es wünscht werde ich sofort alle Vorbereitungen treffen, damit wir unverzüglich ablegen können." "Tu das. Du trägst Sorge dafür, dass alle notwendigen Vorkehrungen getroffen werden. Angus wird dich auf deiner Reise begleiten, die anderen beiden brauche ich hier." "Ich danke Euch. Wir benötigen ein Schiff, ein paar Soldaten, eine Seetaugliche Crew und Vorräte für mindestens zwei Wochen." "Wo soll die Fahrt den hingehen?", erkundigte sich Angus. "Lass dich überraschen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du zu viel weißt."

Bereits ein paar Tage später waren sämtliche Vorräte verstaut und das Schiff bereit zum auslaufen. König Conchobar, Carhardt, Rohan, Ivar und sogar ein paar Leute aus den umliegenden Dörfern waren erschienen, um die beiden Ritter zu verabschieden. "Gute Reise, ihr beiden und passt auf euch auf.", wünschte Cahardt. "Garrett nimm dies und bring mir meine Tochter gesund wieder zurück." Conchobar reichte ihm eine Schriftrolle und klopfte im anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Angus und Rohan hatten da so ihre eigene Art der Verabschiedung. „Hey, danke.", flüsterte Angus. „Danke, dass du mir den Rücken frei gehalten hast. Ich steh wirklich in deiner Schuld." Anerkennt nickte Rohan seinem langjährigen Freund zu. Sie schlugen sich nochmals in die Hände und drückten sich ein letztes Mal für lange Zeit. Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge verfolgten die zurück gebliebenen, wie Garrett, Angus und einige Soldaten das Boot betraten und die Segel setzten.

Erst, als nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont das Schiff vermuten ließ rückten die Zurückgebliebenen zum Schloss aus.

„Garrett…!", maulte Angus, der an der Rehling stand und ins Meer starrte. „Du, Garrett…" Er drehte sich um, ging zum Tisch, wo Garrett mit einigen Berechnungen beschäftig schien, holte aus und hob auf die Platte. Erschrocken zuckte Garrett zusammen und sah Angus mit großen Augen an. „Ah sehr schön. Ich hab deine Aufmerksamkeit." Etwas genervt lehnte sich der junge Mann zurück. „Wie lange dauerts denn noch, mir ist langweilig? Seit einer Woche immer nur das gleich Bild." „Wir werden in Kürze anlegen, verlass dich drauf." „Wie jetzt, ich denke wir benötigen zwei volle Wochen?" „Das hab ich nie behauptet. Ich sagte wie brauchen Verpflegung für zwei Wochen." Ungläubig musterte ihn Angus. „Ich kenn dich und deinen Magen und hab deinen Kohldampf mit eingerechnet. Ich will ja nicht, dass du vom Fleisch fällst." „Ha ha, sehr lustig." „Wenn der Wind weiterhin so günstig weht, werden wir aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach schon morgen Früh die Küste erreichen. Wenn du dich mal umdrehst, kannst du hinter uns die Klippen erkennen." „Wieso hinter uns? Fahren wir rückwärts?" „Nein, dass da am Horizont ist der Hafen von Kells." Ungläubig blieb Angus der Mund offen stehen. „Soll das heißen wir schippern seit eine Woche auf diesem verdammten Kahn sind noch keine 300 Meilen von zu Hause weg? Das hätten wir doch auch an zwei höchstens drei Tagen geschafft…!" „Wir hätten aber auch von einer Unterirdischen Strömung erfasst werden oder auf eine Sandbank laufen können. Vertrau mir, glaubst ich mach den ganzen Rechenquatsch zum Spaß?"


	2. Alte Freunde

Kapitel 2: Alte Freunde

Die ersten sanften Strahlen erhoben ihr goldenes Haupt hinter dem Horizont und wießen auf diese Weiße einem kleinen stattlichen Schiff den Weg ins ferne Ziel. Im frühmorgendlichen Dunst hoben sich die ersten Umrisse eines Eilandes vom Wasser ab, der erwartete Hafen schien nicht mehr allzufern. Zwei junge Männer standen in sehnlicher Erwartung auf das, was vor ihnen liegen würde, an der Rehling. Vom Ausguck ertönte eine helle Stimme: „Land in sicht!" „Da ist sie, Angus. Wir haben es geschafft. Da ist die Insel." „Insel? Wir haben eine Insel verlassen um uns auf einem vom Wasser umschlossenen Stücken Land wieder zu finden?" „So nennt man das im Allgemeinen." „Was meinst du wird uns erwarten. Und was haben sie mit Deidre angestellt?" „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Angus, ich weiß es nicht." Sanft trugen die Wellen den Kahn ans flache Ufer. Leinen wurden über Board auf den Strand geworfen und ein Rampe hernieder gelassen. „Na, das weckt doch Erinnerungen an zu Hause. Ist fast genauso schön wie bei Mama." Mit einem Satz war Angus von Board gesprungen und kniete im weichen Sand. „Fester Boden unter den Füßen, wie ich das vermisst habe." „Steh auf, Kolumbus. Wir haben noch einen langen Fußmarsch vor uns. Der weitere Weg war nicht sehr beschwerlich. Die Landschaft schien wie in Kells, einige hohe Berge, vereinzelte Wälder und sonst flache Ebenen. Wüsste Angus nicht, dass hier nirgends auch nur eine halbwegs hohe Klippe zu finden war, hätte er denken können, er hätte Kells nie verlassen.

„So, verrätst du mir jetzt was hier vor sich geht?" Fragend blickten sie die beiden Männer an. „Du sagst du kennst dieses Messer, kannst uns hier her führen und jetzt weißt du auf einmal auch den Weg wo wir lang müssen. Ich hab nur eine Frage: Gibt's dort auch was zu futtern?" Lachend drehte sich Garrett um und stapfte weiter zielstrebig auf das nächste Dorf zu. „WAS…? Garrett!" Mit Misstrauen und Argwohn beobachteten die Dorfbewohner die fünf komisch anmutenden Männer. Angus machte einige schnelle Schritte um wieder mit Garrett aufzuschließen. „Ähm, Garrett? Warum gibt es in diesem Dorf keine Männer?" Irritiert blieb Garrett stehen. „Bist du Blind, wie kommst du darauf?" „Ich bin nicht blind, ich sehr hier nur ziemlich viele Gestalten mit langen Haaren und Röcken. Ziemlich hässliche Frauen, wenn du mich fragst.", flüsterte er. „Diese „Röcke" wie du sie nennst, sind keine Röcke. Das sind Killte und diese Gestalten, dass sind die Männer." Bei diesen Worten musste Angus schlucken. Männer in Frauen Kleidern? Langsam näherte sich die kleine Karawane ihrem Ziel. Schon von weitem ragte das große prachtvolle Schloss in die Höhe. Aus der Nähe betrachtet war es jedoch noch eindrucksvoller. Umringt von einer starken Mauer, hohe Türme ragten hinauf. Fahnen und Banner, welche einen goldenen Löwen auf grünen Grund zeigten, hingen von den Wänden, aus dem inneren des Schlosshofes drang ihnen Musik entgegen. Mit festen Schritten durchquerten sie den Schlosshof, wurden aber je von 2 Wachen zurück gehalten. „Hey, was denkt ihr, wo ihr hin wollt?" „Wir wollen ein ernstes Wort mit eurem Anführer reden. Würdet ihr uns freundlicher weiße zu ihm bringen?" „Wozu, was wollt ihr vom König?" „Ich denke nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht." Widerwillig ließen die beiden die merkwürdige Gruppe passieren und gingen ihnen voran. „Am besten überlässt du mir das reden, Angus. Ich denke ich weiß, wie man mit diesen Kerlen umspringen muss.", flüsterte Garrett während sie in einem Vorraum warteten. „Mein König, einige Edelleute sind eingetroffen. Sie bitten um eine Audienz." Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung, willigte der junge Mann ein, die Fremden zu empfangen. Der Soldat verneigte sich, verließ rückwärts den Saal und ließ Garrett, Angus und die Soldaten eintreten. Die große Halle schien hell erleuchtet. An ihrem Ende stand ein prächtig geschnitzter Stuhl, auf dem ein jüngerer Mann saß und konzentriert einige Schriftrollen durch sah. Er hatte dunkles kurzes Haar, einen klaren Blick und eine schlanke Erscheinung. Er blickte auf und musterte die Fremden eingehen. Garrett verneigte sich leicht, was ihm Angus nachtat. „Also, was führt euch in mein Königreich?" „Euer Majestät, wir danken Euch, dass Ihr uns empfangt. König Conchobar hat uns gesandt um einigen Unstimmigkeiten auf den Grund zu gehen." „Ihr kommt also aus Kells? Nun, was ist der Grund für euren Besuch?" „Allen Anschein nach, haben sich ein paar Eurer Soldaten wohl verlaufen. Sie sind an unserer Küste gelandet und haben sich dort benommen wie die Axt im Wald." Garrett machte eine kurze Pause um seine weiteren Worte zu überlegen. „Sinaa! Stimmt das?", wandte sich der König an einen seiner Soldaten? Betreten sah dieser zu Boden. „Euer Majestät, dass kann nicht sein. Was sollten unsere Männer in Kells den treiben?" „Ihr seht also, meine Herren, ich verstehe euer Anliegen nicht." „Ihr nennt uns Lügner? Eure Männer sind in Kells eingefallen und haben unsere Prinzessin entführt!" Erstaunt sahen sich die beiden Männer an. „Sinaa? Wie erklärst du das?" „Die edlen Herren müssen sich bestimmt geirrt haben. Von solch einer Aktion hätte ich gewusst." „Wollt ihr uns zum Narren halten. Ich warne Euch! Da wir uns hier in Euren Hallen befinden, werden mein Freund und ich uns zurück halten. Doch für unsere Jungs können wir nicht garantieren. Die können ganz schön sauer werden, wenn Ihr nicht kooperiert. Wir wissen das, wir haben sie trainiert." „Ihr droht mir?" „Sollten wir nicht unverzüglich Prinzessin Deidre zu Gesicht bekommen, …", er kramte die Schriftrolle aus seiner Tasche, die ihn Conchobar vorm ablegen überreicht hatte, „bin ich im Namen von König Conchobar laut dieses Schriftstückes, dazu berechtig Eurem Königreich den Krieg zu erklären!" „Findest du das nicht ein bisschen hart?" „Sei still, Angus. Also, ihr habt die Wahl." „Was machte euch so sicher, dass es ausgerechnet meine Leute gewesen sind? Soweit ich weiß, liegt Kells im Krieg mit Temra." Wieder kramte Garrett in seinen Taschen und warf dem König den Dolch vor die Füße. „Treuer Freund, ich denke nicht, dass solch geballte Drohungen notwendig sind. Ihr müsst von der langen Reise müde sein. Sinaa, zeig unseren Gästen doch ein Quartier. Bitte, schlaft noch einmal darüber. Wir sprechen uns später wieder."


	3. Was ist hier nur los?

Kapitel 3: Was ist hier nur los

Wütend ging Garrett auf und ab. Angus lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. „Meinst du nicht, du hast ein bisschen überreagiert?" Aprubt blieb Garrett stehen. „Dieser Mann hält uns zum Narren. Er spielt mit uns. Du warst doch auch dabei, hast du nicht mitbekommen, wie schnell er uns abgewürgt hat? Er spielt den Ahnungslosen." „Meinst du wirklich?" „Angus, wie viele Könige kennst du, die nicht wissen, was ihre Truppen anstellen. Das Oberkommando über eine Armee liegt beim König." „Aber warum hat er dann nicht zugegeben, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat?" „Da muss etwas dahinter stecken und darum werden wir uns jetzt selbst um dieses Problem kümmern." Er ging zu Tür und wie er sie öffnen wollte, lief ihm eine junge Frau in die Arme. Sie war hoch gewachsen, schlank und ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr in Locken über die Schultern. „Verzeiht mir, mein Herr. Ich muss mich wohl in der Tür geirrt haben." Mit offenem Mund bestaunte Garrett die junge Frau. Diese drehte sich langsam um und schritt den dunklen Gang entlang, die Hand suchend am Mauerwerk gehalten. „Wer war die Kleine? Die war ja richtig süß. Nur schade, dass sie dich nicht angesehen hat. Tja, sie hatte wohl nur Augen für mich. Tut mir leid." „Red keinen Mist. Sie hat Augen für niemanden." Antwortete er leise. „Ach, und wie kommt unser Herr allwissend darauf? Ist sie schon vergeben, oder was?" „Nein." „Was ist es dann?" Garrett knallte die Tür zu. „Sie ist blind!" Schnell eilte er hinter der jungen Frau nach. „My Lady!" Erschrocken drehte sich die angesprochene um. „Bitte wartet einen Moment. Dürfte ich Euch begleiten?" Er hielt ihr anbietend den Arm zur Führung hin. „Ich danke Euch. Ein bisschen Gesellschaft wäre mir ganz recht." Eine weile liefen die beiden nebeneinander her, durch den Schlosshof und aus dem Schloss hinaus in den Wald. „Ihr seid traurig und verwirrt, dass kann ich spüren. Doch habt ihr mir noch nicht Euren Namen verraten." „Bitte erachtet es nicht als Unhöflich, aber ich möchte ihn Euch nicht nennen." „So habt ihr bestimmt Eure Gründe dafür. Ich weiß warum Ihr zu uns gekommen seid, doch kann ich Euch nicht helfen. Würde Ronan herausfinden, dass ich ihn verraten habe, nun… er ist kein Mann mit dem man Spiele spielt." „Warum spielt er dann selber eines?" „Ihr solltet nicht alles so Oberflächlich betrachten, seht auch einmal unter die Dinge. Mehr kann ich Euch nicht sagen." Doch da gibt es noch etwas, dass Euch bedrückt." „Ich hatte gehofft hier auf König Ian zu treffen, was ist mit ihm passiert?", flüsterte Garrett, die antwort schon fast ahnend. Sie bogen auf einer Lichtung ab und gelangten in einen weniger besuchten Teil des Waldes. Hinter einer Hecke tauchte eine weitere kleine Lichtung auf. Vor ihnen tauchte eine kleine Steinbank auf, auf welcher sie sich nieder ließen. König Ian ist zu den großen Ahnen gegangen, vor einigen Jahren schon.", antwortete sie betrübt. Entgeistert sah Garrett die junge Frau an. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Vor einigen Jahren musste er seinen Sohn verstoßen, ihn allein und einsam zurück lassen. Er hat diesen Verlust nie verkraftet." Nach einigen Minuten, die wie eine halbe Ewigkeit erschien, erhoben sie sich und gingen langsam zurück zum Schloss.

Vor einer Tür in mitten eines dunklen Ganges blieben sie stehen. "Ihr erinnert mich an einen alten Freund. Es ist so einfach, sich mit Euch zu unterhalten." "Ihr müsst mich mit jemand verwechseln, My Lady. Ich bin nicht der, für den Ihr mich haltet." Garrett hatte Mühe, die unterschwellige Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Gott, wie schön sie war. Sie hatte sich in all den Jahren kaum verändert. Im Gegenteil. Sie war zu einer jungen und attraktiven Frau herangewachsen. Ihre Stimme, ihr Lachen, ihr Gemüt. Sie hatte wirklich nichts von alle dem eingebüsst. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand. Für ein paar Sekunden standen sie nur da, sahen sich an. Keiner von ihnen wagte es, ein Wort zu sagen. Die wunderbare Stille wurde von herannahenden Schritten durchdrungen. "Dana, was machst du hier? Belästigt dich dieser Kerl?" "Nein, es ist..." "Verzeiht meine Absichten. Ich hätte Euch nicht zu nahe treten dürfen, dazu hatte ich kein Recht." Ertappt schwenkte Garretts Blick hinab zum Boden. "Ich wünsche Euch ein angenehme Nacht, My Lady", er führte ihre Hand hinauf zu seinem Mund, gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, verneigte sich in gespielter Demut vor dem König und ließ die beiden allein.


	4. Unter der Oberfläche

Kapitel 4: Unter der Oberfläche

Betrübt und nachdenklich schlich Garrett durch die Gänge. Er blieb vor der Tür zum Gästezimmer stehen, lehnte sich an die Wand und ließ den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren. Durch das Fenster fiel der schwache Schein des Mondes, die Sterne funkelten hell und klar am Firmament. Mit nicht viel klareren Gedanken trat er ins Zimmer.

„Oh man. Dich hat´s ja voll erwischt.", lästerte Angus. Garrett ließ sich ohne Angus zu beachten auf sein Bett fallen. „Ich muss schon sagen, du hast wirklich Geschmack. Die Kleine ist süß. Die würde ich jedenfalls nicht von der Bettkante stoßen.", flötete Angus weiter. „Was weißt du den schon?", platzte Garrett heraus. „Ich weiß, dass es dich voll erwischt hat. Du hast dich in die Kleine verliebt. Liebe auf den ersten Blick, ach ist das romantisch." Aufgebracht fuhr Garrett auf, packte Angus am Kragen. „Hör auf so abfällig über sie zu reden. Sie heißt Dana, kapiert. Und du lässt deine Finger von ihr, verstanden? Erwisch ich dich in ihrer Nähe, lernst du mich kennen!" „Man, beruhig dich wieder. Was ist dein Problem?" Eindringlich sahen sich die beiden in die Augen. Die Wut in Garretts Augen war ratlosigkeit gewichen, er ließ von Angus ab und setzte sich auf sein Bett, den Kopf in die Hände vergraben.

Die ganze Nacht hindurch konnte Garrett keinen Schlaf finden. Immer wieder schwierten ihm Dana´s Worte im Kopf herum. „Oberflächlich denken – unter die Oberfläche sehen – mehr konnte sich nicht verraten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? _Verraten! _Unter der Oberfläche – Oberfläche – über der Erde! Also war unter der Oberfläche unter der Erde! Aber was? Was war unter der Erde?" Mit einem Male saß er kerzengerade im Bett. Das war es!

Langsam ging auch diese trübe Nacht vorüber. Dana war eine der ersten, die sich in den Gängen herum trieb. Nach den worren des letzten Abend und seinem schnellen Ende hatte sie jetzt wieder beste Laune. Auf dem Weg zur Küche rannte ihr ein junger Mann hinterher, schnell holte er sie ein und begleitete sie. „Guten Morgen, Prinzessin. Ihr seht so vergnügt aus." Ich hatte gestern Abend eine wundervolle Begegnung mit einem jungen Mann. Er war so ehrlich und aufrichtig." „Wie ich sehe tragt Ihr wieder eine Blume in den Haaren. Das hattet Ihr schon lange nicht mehr. Steht Euch wirklich gut." „Danke, ich hab sie heute früh vor meiner Tür gefunden. Und ich denke ich weiß, wem ich dieses Geschenk zu verdanken habe."

Zur selben Zeit drückten sich Garrett und Angus im anderen Flügel des Schlosses herum. Nach dem Garrett die Nacht diese fixe Idee hatte, hatte Angus kein Auge zu tun können. Dem entsprechend schien seine Laune anzuhalten. „Erklär mir noch mal warum wir uns zu so früher Stunde hier herum drücken. Hätte das nicht Zeit bis nach dem Frühstück?" „Also noch einmal. Ich weiß, wo sie Deidre haben und wir werden sie jetzt da raus holen. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, sollen wir unter der Oberfläche nach sehen. Und was befindet sich unter der Oberfläche?" „Keine Ahung, der Keller?" „Also von einem „ehemaligen" Dieb hätt ich erwartete, dass er so etwas weiß. Ich dachte immer du kennst dich bestens damit aus." „Das war höchst unnett von dir, Garrett, auch wenn es sich nicht leugnen lässt. Also unter der Erde können Keller sein oder – der Kerker!" Sie bogen um die nächste Ecke und vor ihnen tauchte eine schwere Holztür auf. Mit vereinter Kraft schafften sie sie einen Spalt aufzuziehen. Gerade genug damit sie beide durch schlüpfen konnten. Von weiter unten drang ihnen ein übler Geruch von feuchten Mauern und schlechtem Essen entgegen. Leisen Stimmen folgend schlichen sie die steinigen Stufen hinunter. Hinter einer Ecke saßen zwei Wachposten, welche fröhlich zechten und sich die Zeit mit einigen Karten spielen vertrieben. „Es sind zwei. Ich geh vorran und dann machen wir es wie immer, okay.", flüssterte Angus. Sogleich hielt er unverblümt auf die beiden Soldaten zu. „Ähm, hallo ihr zwei. Ihr könnt mir nicht zufällig sagen, ob ich hier richtig bin? Ich suche die Küche." Die angesprochenen bäumten sich auf. „Die Küche? Da bist du hier aber mächtig falsch, Kumpel. Verschwinde, du hast hier nichts zu suchen." „Schade, mit dieser Antwort wird mein Kumpel gar nicht zu frieden sein." Verwirrt blickten sich die beiden Männer an, als sie auch schon im nächten Moment mächtig einen auf die Helme bekamen und zusammen sanken. „Bemüht euch nicht, wir finden schon selber raus. Aber vorher haben wir noch etwas zu erledigen." Mit flinken Finger nahm Angus einem der beiden die Schlüssel ab, bevor sie sich weiter umsahen. Von weiter hinten ertönte eine wütende Stimme. „Du weigerst dich also noch immer? Na schön, du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast. Doch sei dir sicher, meine Gedult ist bald am Ende." Mit leisen Sohlen schlichen die beiden näher. Im Schein des fahlen Lichtes konnten sie ganz deutlich eine Gestalt ausfindig machen, die sich vor einer anderen am Boden knieenden zu provilieren versuchte. Die große Gestallt packte die Kleinere am Kinn und funkelte sie böse an. „Ich warne dich! Entscheide dich klug. Währe doch himmelschade, wenn deinen kleinen Freunden etwas zustoßen würde." „Das würdet Ihr nicht wagen. Und selbst wenn es euch gelänge sie in eine Falle zu locken, Rohan und Angus lass sich von einem wie Euch nicht unterkriegen." „Rohan und Angus. Heißen sie so? Das werden wir noch sehen. Und bis dahin, mein Täubchen, bekommst du einfach nichts zu essen." Ironisch sah Deidre hinüber zu den vollen Schalen mit der käglichen Ration. „Wir werden sehen, wer von uns am längeren Hebel …." Er hatte den Satz noch nicht zu ende gesprochen, da hatte ihm Deidre mitten ins Gesicht gespuckt. Gelassen richtete er sich wieder auf, wischte sich das Gesicht trocken. „Das wars. Du hast es so gewollt. Ich hoffe, du hast dir deine Insel gut angesehen. Du wirst sie nie wieder sehen und sag lebwohl zu deinem Freunden." Damit drehte er sich um und ging zur Zellentür hinaus. Gerade als er absperren wollte, kamen ihm Garrett und Angus in die Quere. „Wie war das noch im Mittelteil, das hab ich nicht so ganz verstanden. Wer soll sich von wem verabschieden?", fragte Angus gekünzelt. Überrascht stammelte Sinaa irgendetwas unverständliches bevor er, von Garretts Faust getroffen, in sich zusammen sank.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	5. Ernüchterungen

Kapitel 5: Ernüchterungen

„Hey, „Rohan". Sieh Mal wenn wir hier haben, unser Sorgenkind." Lachend drehte Angus den Schlüssel im Schloss, worauf die Tür mit einem quietenschen aufging. Deidre kauerte noch immer am Boden. Halblaut sprach sie ihren Rettern zu, „Das seht ihr also in mir? Was machst du den hier?" „Danke ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Deidre. Und jetzt komm schon wir müssen hier weg." Zitternt erhob sich die junge Frau, wankte und fiel vorn über direkt in Angus´ Arme. „Nicht so stürmisch. Kannst du laufen?" Während Angus Deidre abstützte stellte Garrett sicher, dass ihnen niemand entgegenkommen würde. Kaum in ihren Quartier angekommen löcherte Angus sie mit Fragen. „Wie geht es dir? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Habenen sie dir etwas angetan? Hast du hunger?" „Ähm, also. Soweit der Situtation entsprechend; nicht viel; nein und worauf du dich verlassen kannst." Ohne ihn auch nur darauf hinweißen zu müssen, begab sich Garrett zur Tür. „Schon klar. Ich hol euch euer Fresschen. Hoffentlich hat der Koch gut eingekauft." Mit einigen leichten Schwierigkeiten bahnte sich Garrett den Weg zur Küche, wo er Dana noch beim Frühstück vorfand. Mit kurzen Worter erklärte er dem Küchenjungen sein Anliegen und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt gut geschlafen." Sie lächelte ihn süß und mild an. „Ich hab Euer Geschenk bemerkt. Eine kleine Geste mit großer Wirkung. Ein guter Freund von mir, hatte genau die selbe Angewohnheit." „Ihr müsst diesen Freund ziemlich gern gehabt haben, ihr sprecht unentweg von ihm." „Man könnte sagen ich habe ihn geliebt wie einen Bruder." „Wir sind gestern so rüde unterbrochen wurden." „Bitte, urteilt nicht zu früh über Ronan. Er musste früh Verantwortung übernehmen, dass hat ihn hart gemacht. Ich habe meinen Bruder seit Jahren nicht mehr lachen gesehen." Garrett zog die Stirn in Falten, irgendwie konnte er dieses Geschichte nicht so ganz glauben. „Es mag Euch komisch vorkommen, aber er hat mich aufgezogen. Meine Eltern starben, als ich noch ein Kind war. Und auch wenn ihr es nicht wahr haben wollt, Ihr seit ihm ähnlicher als Ihr denkt." Garrett überlegte kurz, der Verlauf, den dieses Gespräch nahm, gefiel ihm gar nicht. „ Ihr habt mir gesagt, ich sollte auch unter die Oberfläche sehen. Danke." Er stand auf hielt kurz inne und wurde dann von ihr zurück gehalten. „Könnte ich Euch vielleicht begleiten, Fremder?" Er lächelte sie an, hielt ihr den Arm entgegen und führte sie zurück in die Gästeunterkunft. Er stieß unsacht die Tür auf und war im nächten Moment schon wieder drausen. „Bei Dagda, Angus!" „Was ist los, ist jemand verletzt", fragte Dana erstaunt. Wild gestikulierte Garrett den beiden zu. „Du – ihr - Rohan? Ähm… Ihr macht mich fertig.", flüsterte er. „Könntet ihr beiden wenigstens den Anstant haben, und das auf Zeiten verlegen, wenn keiner jeden Augenblick reinkommen könnte. Angus was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Deidre? Das … das geht nicht! Ihr könnte hier nicht so einfach rumknutschen. Wir sind hier nicht in Kells." „Eben!", kam die knappe Antwort. „Aber dann… dannn… dann ist Rohan _nicht _der „böse Junge". „Das hast du gut kombiniert, Sherlock. Hat ja lange genug gedauert." „Hier, bedient euch. Mir ist der Appetit vergangen.", meldete Garrett. Deidre sah den Teller mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. „Iss, ich denke du hast Hunger?" Betretenes Schweigen. „Wie lange ziehst du schon diese Show ab? Kein wunder, dass es dir nicht gut geht." Er nahm sich ein Stück Brot von ihrem Teller und biss ein Stück davon ab. „Äh, was machst du da?" „Ich esse die roten Beeren." Verständnisslos sah ihn Angus an. „Das Äffchen traut den roten Beeren nicht, also muss ein anderes Äffchen sie erst einmal probieren um ihn zu zeigen, dass sie nicht vergiftet sind. Also, wie lange? Wie lange hast du schon nichts mehr gegessen?" Nach kurzem beträchtigem Schweigen, flüsterte Deidre irgenetwas mit „fast zwei wochen". „ZWEI… zwei Wochen? Bist du wahnsinnig?" „Das war unklug von Euch,für euch beide! Die kalte feuchte Luft und kaum etwas essen." „Ach, meint Ihr ich hab mir das freiwillig ausgesucht? Ich wurde hinterrücks auf irgendeinen Kahn gezerrt und im direkten Anschluss in ein Kellerlock gefercht. Da hab ich bestimmt keine Lust mich auch noch vergiften zu lassen." „Moment moment. Hab ich hier etwas nicht mit gekriegt?", platzte Angus rein, „Wieso „euch beide"?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Die Frau steht seit 10 Minuten hier und weiß sofort worum es geht und ihr beide steht seit Wochen auf dem Schlauch." „Ich würde sagen 5. oder 6." „Deidre lächelte in sich hinein. „ 6." Fast Ahnend sahen sich die Männer an, ihre Augen wurden immer größer. „Garrett? Denkst du das selbe wie ich?" „Denken wir beiden nicht öfters Mal das Gleiche?" Garrett ließ sich in den nächsten Stuhl fallen. „Schön, beantworte mir nur zwei Fragen. Wann wirst du es deinem Vater erzählen und darf ich dann dabei sein? Sag mal spinnst du jetzt total! Nichts gegen dich, Angus." „Ich kann mit meinem Leben anstellen, was immer ich für Richtig erachte. Ich lass mir nicht vorschreiben, wen ich zu heiraten oder zu lieben habe. Weder von Dir, noch von irgendeinem blödsinnigen Vertrag!" Dana wandte sich kurz an Angus, „Streiten die beiden immer so?" „Meistens schon. Die können gar nicht anderst. Einfach nicht beachten, dann gibt sich das schon wieder."

„Du wirst deinen Kram zusammensuchen und dann deinen Dickschädel an die Küste schaffen! Wir fahren noch Heute nach Kells." „Wer sagt denn dass ich mitkommen werde und außerdem wer hat dich eigentlich zum Chef ernannt?" „Das war dein Vater, beschwer dich doch bei ihm." „Darauf kannst du dich verlassen." „Sehr schön, das Schiff ist bereit zum Ablegen, wir können sofort los." „Oh nein, mein Lieber. So haben wir nicht gewettet." Kurzentschlossen standt Garrett auf, trat auf sie zu und lud sie auf seine Schultern. „Garrett, was soll das? Lass mich sofort runter!" „Angus! Die Klammotten, aber dalli!"

Sie waren noch keine 20 Meter den Gang hinunter da wurden sie von einem Paar Soldaten abgefangen und in den Trohnsaal geführt, wo Ronan schon auf sie wartete.

„Also stimmt es doch! Ich gewähre Euch in meinem Schloss Gastfreundschaft und ihr dankt es mir, indem ihr in meinen Kerker eindringt?" „Ronan, bitte hör ihnen doch zu!", beschwichtigte Dana ihren Bruder. „Du hälst dich da raus, Dana. Darüber reden wir noch! Und was euch angeht, so könnt ihr anstellen, was immer ihr wollt. Solange es mich gibt, werdet ihr diese Insel nicht mehr verlassen." „Dann werden wir eben dafür sorgen, dass es Euch nicht mehr gibt. Das letzte Mal hatte ich Euch vorgewarnt, Ronan. Wenn Ihr uns nicht unverzüglich gehen lasst, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren!" „Ihr droht mir, schon wieder? Der Gast sei herzlich willkommen, seine Abreise beschleunigt. Ein altes Sprichwort." Die kleine Truppe war schon fast zur Tür hinaus als sie zurück gerufen wurde. „Nur, wie wollt ihr ohne Schiff segeln? Ihr könnt nicht gewinnen. Ich bekomme immer, was ich will." Hämisch lachte der König in sich hinein.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	6. Geheimnisse

Kapitel 6: Geheimnisse

Nach der Schlappe im Trohnsaal saßen alle wieder zusammen im Gästezimmer. „Dieser Hund!", fluchte Garrrett. „Er spielt mit uns. Er versucht mit Absicht uns hier zubehalten. Und was_ was_ bei allem was heillig ist, hat er mit dieser sinnlosen Aktion beweisen wollen? Und dann noch dieser Wutausbruch, war irgendwie erfrischend." „Nehmt es ihm nicht zu schwer. So ist er eben, da kann man nichts dran machen.", seufzte Dana. „Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, gibt es hier auch einen Druiden, Esaw oder irgendwie so.", wechselte Angus das Thema. „Ist euch mal aufgefallen, wenn man eure Anfangsbuchstaben aneinander reiht, was dann für ein Wort rauskommt?" „Na raus mit der Sprache.", drängte Garrett etwas gelangweilt. Er hatte nun wirklich andere Sorgen. „Also wir haben Ronan, Esaw, der wohl sein Bruder zu sein scheint, und Dana. Fügt man dich mit ein, erhält man, und zwar in dieser Reihenfolge: Regad! Komischer Zufall, oder?" „Ja, komisch. Ich …" Ein klopfen unterbrach ihn in seinen Ausführungen. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein Diener trat ein. „Seine Majestät, König Ronan, erwartet Euch heute Aben, gegen Sonnenuntergang zu einem Festbankett. Er wünscht Euch in angemessener Kleidung vorzufinden und verlangt Eure entgültige Antwort zu erfahren, Prinzessin Deidre." Er verneigte sich und verließ das Zimmer. „Vielleicht erfahren wir jetzt etwas über diese ganze Sache?"

Der restliche Tag schleppte sich und beendete den kosmischen Erdenrund mit einem klaren und farbenfrohen Spektakel. Im Hof des Schlosses waren Tische und Bänke aufgestellt worden. Lampions und Fakeln erleuchteten den Hof. Sogar eine kleine Bühne für die Musiker war errichtet worden. Langsam fanden sich sämtliche Gäste zum Schmaus und gemütlichen Beisammensein ein. Angus, Garrett und Deidre wurden auf Ehrenplätze an der Tafel des Königs geleitet. Gefasst und beherrscht suchte Garrett die Konversation mit Dana und Ronan. „Wie laufen Eure Geschäfte? Hegt Ihr auch Handelsbeziehungen zum Festland?" „Die Geschäfte laufen zwar schleppend, denoch können wir einen Anstieg der Getreide- und Fleischproduktion verzeichnen. Aber bei seite mit diesem förmlichen Geplänkel. Mir ist aufgefallen, ihr verbringt bedächtig viel Zeit mit meiner Schwester. Gefällt sie Euch?" „Sie ist ein ausergewöhnlicher Mensch. Etwas besonderes." „Da ich noch immer keine Antwort von Eurer Prinzessin erhalten habe und ich den Eindruck habe, Ihr seid der Kopf diese Truppe, schlage ich Euch einen Abschlaghandel vor." Garrett zog eine Augenbraue hoch, da konnte nichts gutes bei raus kommen. „Wir sind doch beide Männer, die an guten und langen Beziehungen zwischen unseren Königreichen interessiert sind. Und um diese Beziehungen zu festigen, schlage ich Euch eine Art tausch vor." Garrett fühlte wie seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „In einigen Tagen ist Sommersonnenwende. Ein großer Tag. Und hier ist mein Vorschlag. Ihr versprecht mir die Hand Eurer Prinzessin und erhaltet dafür die meiner Schwester." „Überleg dir deine Antwort, sonst sind wir geschiedene Leute!", protestierte Deidre. Jetzt war es mit Garretts Beherrschung entgültig vergessen. „Hört Ihr eigentlich Eure Worte? Die beiden sind keine Handelsgüter, die man mal eben austauschen kann!" „Meine Schwester ist sich ihrer Pflicht als Prinzessin bewusst. Es ist ihr eine höchste Ehre den Mann zu heiraten, den ich für sie als zukünftigen auswähle." „Ach, soetwas gibt es auch noch? Außerdem könnt Ihr Deidre nicht heiraten." Interessiert horchte der König auf. „Sie ist bereits verheiratet… Mit mir." „Das ist sehr bedauerlich. Ich fürchte dann bleibt mir keine andere Wahl als unsere Beziehungen zu Kells mit sofortiger Wirkung zu wiederrufen. Was das bedeutet, brauche ich Euch wohl nicht näher zu erklären." Ahnungslos blickten sich Angus und Deidre an. „Das ist bedauerlich. Ihr wisst von der Existens des Vertrages und kennt doch nicht seine Ursachen.", hönte er. „Doch am besten lasst es Ihr Euch von jemandem erzählen, der hautnah dabei war, so zu sagen. Ah, sehr schön." Eine jüngere Frau betrat den Hof und hielt auf den leeren Platz neben Dana zu. „Lady Leyla. Wir haben gerade von Euch gesprochen. Erzählt uns doch bitte wie es zum Bündniss mit Kells gekommen ist." Betreten blickte die Lady auf ihren Teller, es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm. „Da gibt es nicht sehr viel zu erzählen. In Kells herscht Krieg. Damals waren die Fronten verhärtet und ziemlich festgefahren. „Ach Krieg und verhärtete Fronten. Kann ich gar nicht glauben.", witzelte Angus Deidre zu. Diese hatte jedoch nur Augen für diese Frau. Sie hatte ein angenehmes Äußeres. Sie trug ein weinrotes, am Rücken tiefer ausgeschnittenes Kleid. Ihre blonden Haare nach hinten gekämmt. „Um doch noch eine Chance auf einen Sieg zu haben und dieses sinnlose Sterben zu beenden, unterzeichneten die beiden Könige einen Vertrag, der, sollte nach 17 Jahren noch immer die Geisel des Krieges wüten, nochmals besiegelt werden sollte." „Mit einer Hochzeit.", flüsterte Deidre etwas grimmig. Lady Leyla nickte ihr zu, wagte es aber nicht ihr in die Augen zu blicken. „Und ob jemand etwas gegen diese Vereinbarung haben könnte war total egal?" „Es ging nicht um gefallen oder nicht gefallen. Hierbei handelte es sich um eine aristrokratische Notwendigkeit, da kann auf einzelne Interessen keine Rücksicht genommen werden." „Wenn es einen nicht selber betrifft, lässt sich das auch ganz leicht sagen!" „Ihr scheint nicht ganz zu verstehen…" „Ich verstehe sehr gut. Und außerdem…" „Ladys, ladys! Schön ruhig bleiben.", beschwichtigte Garrett die Gemüter, „Ich verstehe trotzdem noch nicht ganz, warum Ihr solch trastischen Maßnahmen ergreifen musstet, König Ronan. Währt Ihr so freundlich uns endlich aufzuklären?" „Ich denke nicht, dass ich meine politischen Entscheidungen vor Euch rechtfertigen muss. Es reicht, wenn Ihr wisst, dass ich meine Gründe dafür hatte." „Das müssten verdammt wichtige Gründe sein, wenn Ihr dabei das Leben eines Mitgliedes der königlichen Familie riskiert." „Es besteht kein Grund an meinen Entscheidungen zu zweifeln!" „Oh doch. Die gibt es!" Beide schlugen mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sprangen auf und knurrten sich wütend an. „Ihr wagt es? Was gibt Euch das Recht einen König heraus zufordern?" Schweigen, die tanzenden und feiernden Leute wurden schlagartig ruhig und verfolgten gespannt das Spektakel. Einige Sekunden standen die beiden Männer unbeweglich und starrten sich in die Augen. Stumm stand Lady Leyla auf, schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf Ronan zu. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Währendessen packte Deidre Garrett am Ohr. „Was soll das werden? Findest du nicht, dass du schon genug Unheil angerichtet hast? Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, wir währen verheiratet? Lieber würde ich Temra die ewige Treue schwören!" „Spiel einfach nur mit. Ich werd uns hier rausholen. Und jetzt lass mich los!"

„Schön.", meinte Ronan. „So wie es aussieht, scheint Ihr gerne zu kämpfen. Das könnt Ihr haben." „Dann betrachtet Euch hiermit als herausgefordert!" Wütend ließ er Ronan stehen und stapfte zum Tor hinaus. Er musste sich wieder beruhigen. Das würde kein Spaziergang werden, so viel war sicher.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	7. Kraft, Ausdauer, Stärke, Mut

Kapitel 7: Kraft, Ausdauer, Stärke und Mut

Der nächste Morgen kündigte sich mit warmen Strahlen an und ließ die Stunde der Herausforderung herannahen. „Garrett, was für eine Art Wiedergutmachung ist das, von der wir hier reden?", fragte Deidre. Sie saß auf Angus Bett und wartete darauf, dass die Jungs endlich aus dem Badezimmer kommen würden. „Es handelt sich eher um eine Art Wettkampf, oder auch Spiele. Verspricht eingentlich lustig zu werden." „Ah ja. Das mag erklären warum ihr euch umzieht, aber was hat Angus mit der Sache zu tun?" „Diese Spiele sind uralt. Sie wurden früher im Stammesverband ausgetragen. Es ist unmöglich allein auch nur eine Aufgabe zu meistern." „Seid ihr beiden langsam mal fertig da drinne. Ihr seid schlimmer als jeder Frau." „Ich komm bestimmt nicht raus! Vergiss es!", jammerte Angus. „Na los. So schlimm kann es nicht sein. Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür. Angus luckte durch den kleinen Spalt und wurde je von Garrett gänzlich hinaus gestoßen. Mit großen staunen verfolgte Deidre die Szenerie die sich ihr bot. Sie musste sich auf die Lippe beisen um nicht los zu lachen. Betreten stand Angus im Raum und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. „Ich muss schon sagen, Jungs.", sie hatte mühe sich das lachen zu verkneifen, „ ihr habt wirklich hübsche Beine." Jetzt hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, sie ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und fing an zu lachen. Vor ihr standen zweifelsohne Garrett und Angus. Beide trugen hohe Stiefel, ein Kariertes Hemd mit passender Baskenmütze und Kilte. „Damit hat sich auch der letzte Funke Selbstachtung verabschiedet.", klagte Angus, woraufhin er sofort von Garrett angehauen wurde. „Es ist praktisch und bequem. Und wenn es König Ronan so will, dann soll er es so haben." „Etwas zu zugig für meine Verhältnisse. Wie machst du das? Du hast diese Dinger in einer Tour an, Deidre?" „Ich weiß, das man da etwas drunter trägt." „Was? Garrett du hast doch…" „Das sind Kilte, wenn ich etwas drunter ziehen würde würde währe es ein Rock."

Der Austragungsort war bereits festgelegt und eine riesige Meute hatte sich versammelt um zu sehen, wer den als Sieger aus diesem Wettkampf hervorgehen würde. Es war nichts großartig vorbereitet worden. Für den Wettkampf gab es nichts groß zu veranstalten. Zwei Holzgestellt waren aufgestellt worden. An jedem hingen fünf zusammen gerollte Fahnen jeweils in den Farben von Kells und Regad. Sinaa trat einige Schritte nach von und wandt sich dem Publikum zu. „Warum wir hier sind ist uns allen bekannt.", begann er, die Massen wurden still. „Es treten zwei zweier Teams gegeneinander an. Die Regeln des Wettkampfes bestehen seit Jahrhunderten und sind natürlich auch Heute gültig." Dafür erntete er Applaus von der Menge. „Ich bitte nun die beiden Teams zu mir, damit wir unverzüglich beginnen können." Hinter Sinaa lagen 2 schwere Steine. In einigen Metern Entfernung war ein Hölzchen in die Erde gerammt, dahinter stand ein Gestell. „Für unsere Gäste werde ich nochmal das Spiel erklären. Der erste Spieler jedes Teams nimmt sich den Felsen, umläuft das Holz und kommt zurück. Hier übergibt er den Stein an seinen Kameraden. Dieser läuft hinunter zu dem Gestell. Wer als erstes den Stein auf dem Gestell liegen hat, gewinnt." Gespannt warteten die vier auf das Signal zum start. „Ihr zwei habt euch wirklich her getraut, meinen Glückwunsch.", stachelte Garrett. Dana ließ ein Tuch fallen und sofort sprangen Garrett und Ronan auf ihre Steine zu. Mit verwundernder Leichtigkeit hob Ronan den Fels auf und stapfte los. Garrett hatte mehr Mühe den Klotz hoch zu bekommen, doch machte er das mit seiner Schnelligkeit wieder gut. Auf höhre der Markierung überholte er seinen Konkurenten und ließ ihn hinter sich. Mit schweren Schritten überreichte er Angus den Stein, dieser sank kurz zusammen, setzte sich dann aber doch in Bewegung. In der Zwischenzeit hatten auch Ronan und Esaw gewechselt. Der Druide legte ein beachtliches Tempo vor, doch eh er auch nur in der Hälfte der Strecke war, hatte Angus bereits das Gestell erreicht. Wenn jetzt nichts mehr schief ging, hatten sie den ersten Punkt in der Tasche. Eine kleine aber feine Schwierigkeit bestand im hochstemmen auf das Podest. Das ging nochmals auf die Arme. Das Gewicht musste ausgeglichen und verlagert werden. Gab man keine Acht fiel der Stein zu Boden. Und genau das geschah mit Angus´ Stein. Auf halber Höhe verließ ihn die Kraft und der Fels plumste zu Boden. Er atmete noch mals tief durch packte den Fels und setzte nochmals an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er seinen Konkurenten. Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein Pfiff und das Spiel war vorbei.

Auf den letzten Zentimetern war er noch von Esaw überholt wurden. „1:0 für Regad!", verkündete Sinaa mit stolz geschwellter Brust. Die erste Fahne für Regad wurde heuntergerollt. Völlig erschöpft ließ sich Angus ins Gras fallen. „Und soetwas verstehen die hier unter spaß? Die spinnen." „Na komm, es geht weiter.", sprach im Garrett Mut zu.

In der Zwischenzeit wurden 2 lange Baumstämme herbei geschafft. Wieder trat Sinaa vor und erklärte den Ablauf des Spiels. „Jedes Team hat zwei versuche. Die Baumstämme müssen so geworfen werden, dass sie sich einmal in der Luft überschlagen und möglichst gerade wieder auf dem Boden aufkommen. Der erste Teilnehmer ist unser hochgeschätzer Druide Esaw." Esaw begab sich an den Start, umklammerte den Stamm und hiefte ihn in die Senkrechte. Nach kurzem Ausbalancieren und einem kraftvollem Ruck landete der Stamm wie nach Lehrbuch gerade vor ihm. Zufrieden mit sich und seiner Leistung ließ er sich von der jolenden Menge feiern. „Als nächstes werden unsere Freunde aus Kells zeigen was sie zu bieten haben.", kündete Sinaa. Begleitet von gelächter und getuschel begab sich Garrett zu seinem Baum. Er atmete nochmal tief durch, ging in die Knie und buchsierte auch seinen Stamm in die Waagerechte. Nach Mobilisierung seiner Kräfte schaffte auch er es ihn nach Plan fallen zu lassen und erntete damit den Respekt der Menge. Laute pfiffe und Bewunderungen hallten durch die Luft. „Machs besser, Ronan!" Mit leisem Knurren machte er sich ans Werk, schaffte es den Stamm in die Senkrechte zu bringen und warf. Leider hatte er sich nicht die Zeit genommen ihn aus zu balancieren. Dadurch verfehlte er das Ziel und sein Stamm landete ohne überschlag vor ihm. Angsu ging mit gemischten Gefühlen an die Sache rann. Er hatte eben schon die Sache vermasselt, noch eine Schlappe konnte er sich nicht leisten. Also tief durchatmen, in die Knie gehen, ausbalancieren und mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach oben. Konnte doch nicht so schlimm sein. Tatsächlich gestalltete sich die ganze Angelegenheit einfacher als er anfänglich dachte. Zwar brauchte er länger zum ausbalancieren als die anderen, doch solange ihm deshalb keiner aufs Dach stieg, konnte es ihm egal sein. Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder als, er den dumpfen Aufschlag des Holzes vernahm. Vorsichtig lugte er nach seinem Werk und konnte kaum glauben, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. „Ja! Was sagt ihr nun?", rief er begeistert der Menge zu. „Damit schafft Kells den Ausgleich und es steht 1:1. „, verkündete Sinaa. Die erste Fahne konnten die Jungs auf ihrem Konto verbuchen und damit etwas beruhigter an die nächsten Disziplinen rangehen. „Bevor wir mit dem Wettstreit weitermachen, werden wir eine Pause von ungefähr einer Stunde einlegen um alles weitere vorzubereiten." Die Menge zerstreute sich und nur Angus, Garrett, Dana und Deidre blieben zurück. „Das habt ihr toll gemacht Jungs. Ich bin stolz auf euch.", lobte sie Deidre. „Nicht so vorschnell Prinzessin. Wir brauchen fünf Punkte um zu gewinnen und die schwierigstens Aufgaben liegen noch vor uns." „Das ist nich dein Ernst?", stöhnte Angus. „Worauf hab ich mich hier eingelassen? Welchen Sinn haben diese Spiele überhaupt?" „Anfänglich waren es keine Spiele, sondern normale Handgriffe, die dir das Überleben gesichert haben. Sie testen deine Kraft, Ausdauer aber auch Stärke und Mut." „Und welchen Sinn hatte diese Übung eben, das war ja wohl nicht sehr kräfte zehrend." „Bei dieser Übung ist es wichtig, dass der Stamm möglichst gerade vor dir zum liegen kommt. Früher hat man mit dieser Methode Brücken gebaut." „Ihr kennt Euch wirklich gut mit unseren Bräuchen und Traditionen aus." Verlegen sah Garrett zu Boden. „Wer hat Hunger?" „Geht ihr nur, ich mach einen Spaziergang. Wir treffen uns dann wieder hier." Angus ließ den Trupp allein und ging davon. „Wenn ich bitten dürfte meine Damen."

Written by Michelle Hastler


	8. Neue Freunde, neue Spiele

Kapitel 8: Neue Freunde, neue Spiele

Deidre und Dana trennten sich von Garrett und liefen zum Thronsaal. Dort stand Lady Leila traurig am Fenster und sah über die Highlands. Als sie die beiden Frauen näher kommen hörte trocknete sich eilig ihre Tränen und lächelte so gut es ging. „Was haltet Ihr von den Wettkämpfen heute?", wollte Dana wissen. „Ich …", sie schluckte um ihre Tränen und Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, „ich halte nicht sehr viel von solchen Zurschaustellungen roher Kraft und Gewalt. Dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass sich Eure Begleiter wacker geschlagen haben." „Wenn sie sich sinnlos verkloppen könne sind sie glücklich." „Seid Ihr gekommen um Dana moralisch zu unterstützen?" „Könnten wir Heute nicht mal eine Ausnahme machen? Ich verspreche Euch morgen auch fleißiger zu sein." „Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Wenn du jetzt damit anfängst wird sich das öfters wiederholen." „Vermutlich habt Ihr Recht. Setz dich doch, Deidre." Sie durchquerte den Raum und öffnete eine sehr schön verzierte Holztruhe. Doch was Sie da heraus holte verschlug Deidre den Atem. Behutsam hob Dana eine kunstvoll geschnitzte Harfe aus der Kiste. Ihre schlimmsten Kindheitserinnerungen wurden wieder in ihr wach. Wie hatte sie diese Überei früher gehasst. Sie konnte damit ihrem Vater eine Freude machen, dass war dann aber auch schon alles. Dana begann dem Instrument sanfte Töne zu entlocken, was Lady Leila sehr zu gefallen schien. Diese Waisen hörten sich so vertraut an. Es war das erste Lied, das sie selber auch lernen musste. Ihr Vater hatte ihr erzählt, ihre Mutter hätte dieses Lied für nur für ihn gespielt. Es währe ihr Lieblingslied gewesen und immer wenn er es hörte, währe sie für diesen Moment wieder lebendig, er könnte sie sogar bei sich spüren. „Woher kennt Ihr diese Melodie, Lady Leila?" „Meine Mutter, sie möge in frieden ruhen, spielte sie mir immer wieder vor, als ich noch kleiner war." „König Ronan sagte Ihr kommt ebenfalls aus Kells. Warum seid Ihr von dort fort?" „Es war keine freiwillige Entscheidung. Ich musste alle zurücklassen, die ich geliebt habe. Zum Glück hat König Ian mich bei sich aufgenommen. Mein Kind nicht aufwachsen zu sehen und getrennt von meinem geliebten Mann, war das schlimmste für mich, aber zu sehen, wie sich Dana entwickelt hat es erträglicher gemacht." „Hey, Ladys! Seht mal her!", polterte Angus herein, im Schlepptau ein kleines Wildschwein. „Ich hab's im Wald gefunden. Es läuft mir dauernd nach. Kann ich es behalten, bitte Deidre, sag ja!" „Angus, das ist ein wildes Tier. Was willst du damit?" „Es hält mich für seine Mami. Ich denke ich nenn es Erwin." Er setzte sich neben sie und sein blick fiel sofort auf die Harfe. Ich hab die Musik gehört. Ist das nicht dein…Autsch." Deidre kniff ihn ins Bein. „Kein Wort darüber, oder Catbath erhält einen Tipp wer letztens seine Kräuter zusammen gemischt hatt, weil er dachte es richt so viel besser!" „Deal! Deine Argumente sind wirklich packend." „Hier seid ihr ja alle. Gleich geht es weiter. Kommt ihr… Was ist das? Das Abendessen?", fragte Garrett. „Hey,", beschwerte sich Mama Angus und nahm seinen Schützling auf den Arm," sag so etwas nicht. Er heißt Erwin und ist ziemlich empfindlich, er hat auch Gefühle." Garrett beugte sich zu der kleinen Sau hinunter. „Entschuldige „Erwin", du kannst natürlich nichts dafür, dass du ein Zwischengang bist.", und an die umsitzenden, „ Sie wollen jetzt weiter machen. Kommt ihr mit?"

„Willkommen zurück und weiter geht es. Bisher steht es eins zu eins Unentschieden. Doch noch ist nicht Feierabend. Die nächste Disziplin wartet schon auf unsere Teilnehmer. Hinter mir seht ihr zwei große Felsbrocken. Die Aufgabe ist einfach. Das Team, das als erstes den Stein bis zum Bach hinter mir gerollt hat, ist Sieger. Einziges Hilfsmittel für jeden ist ein Holzstamm zum anstoßen des Felsen. Also schön auf los geht's los." Die Menge tobte, als sie die beiden Kontrahenten an die Arbeit machten. Während sich Garrett und Angus allein schon mit den mächtigen Stämmen abmühten, hatten König Ronan und der Druide Esaw keine Probleme vom Fleck zu kommen. Um sie herum tobte die kleine Sau und ging Garrett damit mächtig auf die Nerven. „Nimm dein Vieh hier weg oder er landet heute Abend doch noch auf dem Grill!" „Er will doch nur spielen. Ist er nicht niedlich?" „Angus, wenn ich ihn mir so ansehen. Ich glaub ich hab eine Idee. Nimm deinen Stamm und leg ihn unter den Stein. Dann müssen wir nur noch den Fels auf die Hölzer bekommen, dann müsste es ganz einfach sein ihn zu bewegen. Bis vor zum Rand der Wiese, den Rest…" „… den Rest rollt er dann von selbst berg ab. Schlau ausgedacht und das alles hast du Erwin zu verdanken.", grinste ihn der ehemalige Dieb an. „Red nicht, komm lieber." Zusammen hievten sie den schweren Fels auf die beiden Stämme, bewegten ihn vorwärts und schoben ihn auf diese Weise in Richtung des Flusslaufes. Garretts Plan schien aufzugehen. Der Stein rollte wie von Geisterhand geführt hinunter zum Fluss und blieb nur wenige Fuss vom Ufer entfernt liegen. Einige Sekunden später erreichte auch der andere Fels das Flussufer. Siegessicher gaben sich Garrett und Angus die Hände. Ihre Mienen verdunkelten sich jedoch sehr schnell, als eine weitere Fahne für Ronan und Esaw herunter gerollt wurde. „Was soll der Unsinn?", protestierte Angus. „Wir haben ehrlich und aufrichtig gewonnen!" „Der Stein musste zum Ufer gelangen, nicht in die Nähe davon. Raged gewinnt den Punkt.", entschied Sinaa. „Du mieser…" „Lass ihn, Angus. Wir haben noch nicht verloren.", beruhigte ihn Angus. Während des letzten Wettkampfes waren bereits Vorbreitungen für den nächsten Kampf getroffen wurden. Ein Pfahl war aufgestellt und ein Pferd gesattelt wurden. Wieder erhob Sinaa das Wort. „Ragot konnte einen Vorsprung zum 2:1 herausschlagen. Und ohne viele Worte machen wir weiter. Wie die vorigen Disziplinen ist auch diese denkbar einfach. Jeweils ein Vertreter eines jeden Teams muss versuchen einen Speer genau ins Ziel zu treffen." „Garrett, das machst am besten du. Gegen dich haben diese Luschen keine Chance. Dabei fällt mir auf, wo ist eigentlich meine Sau?" „Wenn ich jetzt die Teilnehmer zu mir bitten dürfte? Für Ragend wird Prinzessin Dana reiten." Wilde Jubelrufe bestärkten Sinaa in seinen Reden. Sicher bestieg Dana das Tier, ließ sich ein Wurfgerät geben. „Seit Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr das wirklich wollt?", fragte Garrett mit der Hoffnung, sie würde es sich noch anders überlegen. „Ronan ist mein Bruder. Ich kann niemanden gestatten gegen Raged zu gewinnen." „Also schön. Etwa 200 Pferdelängen, 5 Fuss hoch und ein Winkel von ca. 70 °Grad." „Ich verstehe." „Dana, seit vorsichtig." Sie nickte leicht und preschte unter lauten Anfeuerungsrufen auf ihr Ziel zu. Sekunden in denen die Zeit fast still zu stehen schien, ehe sie den Speer fast mittig ins Ziel beförderte. „Oh man. Was bringen die Euch bei in Euren pick feinen Schulen?", schmollte Angus. Er sah einen Sieg in weite ferne gerückt, aber nichts, was Garrett nicht noch rum reisen konnte. „Das wird schwer zu übertreffen sein. Wenn Kells nicht weiter zurück fallen will, müssen sie mindestens den Stamm treffen." Garrett half Dana aus dem Sattel und wurde je zurück gehalten, als er sich auf das Tier schwingen wollte. „Dieser Kampf wird nicht von den vorigen Teilnehmern bestritten. Eure Prinzessin wird dieses Wettstreit für euch austragen, befehl seiner Majestät." Etwas unsicher stand Deidre von ihrem Platz auf und hielt auf Garrett und Angus zu. „Ohh nein. Was glaubst du, machst du hier?", wollte Garrett wissen. „Ich glaube, dass ich euch euren Hintern retten werde." Wie ein Riese baute sich Garrett vor dem Tier auf. „Auf keinen Fall. Du wirst dich nicht auf diesen Gaul setzten, hast du mich versandten?" „Und warum sollte ich das nicht?" Gekonnt lenkte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Tier weg und stieg in den Sattel. „Ganz einfach, weil du in deinem Zustand nirgends hinreiten wirst! Komm sofort da runter!" „Du bist nicht mein Vater! Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" „Wenn er hier währe, würde er dasselbe sagen Willst du…", er hielt inne und flüsterte die nächsten Worte. „Willst du mir aller Macht das Leben deines Kindes in Gefahr bringen? Reicht es dir nicht, dass du schon die Nummer mit dem Essen abgezogen hast?" „Das ist immer noch mein Leben und mein Kind!" Wütend schnappte sie nach dem Speer verband sich die Augen und zog die Zügel an. Tatsächlich schien es, als könnte nichts Deidre aufhalten, bis kurz bevor sie werfen wollte, ein gequälter Schrei die angespannte Stille zerriss. Gerade in letzter Sekunde konnte Deidre die Zügel anziehen und das Pferd zum stehen bewegen. Erschrocken riss sich Deidre die Augenbinde herunter und warf den Speer zu Boden.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	9. Der Kampf geht weiter

Kapitel 9: Der Kampf geht weiter

Irritiert sah sich Deidre um und noch bevor sie begriffen hatte, was sie eigentlich zugetragen hatte, war Angus schon fast auf ihrer Höhe. Allem Anschein nach hatten einige Diener, welche sich um die Aufstellung des Pfahls bemüht hatten, kurzer Hand das kleine Wildschwein an sich genommen und in Höhe der Wurfscheibe angebunden. Angesichts der bedrohlichen Lage hatte sich dieses nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, als laut auf seine Situation aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ihr Mörder, Idioten, Verbrecher!", brüllte Angus die Menge an. Vorsichtig nahm er das zitternde Bündel unter seine Weste. Deidre hatte sich und das Tier soweit beruhigt, dass sie nun verständnislos zusah, wie für Regad die dritte Fahne herunter gelassen wurde.

Wütend den Kopfschüttelnt kam Garrett auf Deidre zu. Seine Blicke sprachen Bände. „Regad baut seinen Vorsprung weiter aus.", verkündete Sinaa. „Wir machen auch ohne große Pause weiter mit der nächsten Disziplin. Diese Kiste neben mir muss vor Ablauf der Zeit geöffnet werden. Der einzige Schlüssel ist irgendwo im Wald versteckt. Die Aufgabe ist denkbar einfach: wer zu erst die Truhe geöffnet hat gewinnt den nächsten Punkt. Ihr habt eine Stunde zeit, viel Glück." Wieder brach die Menge in lautes gejohlte aus. Sofort spurteten König Ronan und der Druide los und durch forsteten den zehn Hektar großen Wald, während sich Angus und Garrett annickten und sich gemütlich ins Gras fallen ließen. Verwirrt ruhten die Blicke der Zuschauer auf ihnen, doch störte das die beiden herzlich wenig. „Was meinst du, ob die beiden mitkriegen, dass das suchen keinen Sinn hat?", fragte Angus seinen Kameraden. „Die beiden? Ich glaub es nicht. Dafür sind sie viel zu verbohrt." „Was wohl Rohan und Ivar gerade machen?" „So wie ich die beiden kenne, werden sie trainieren, oder sich fragen, was wir wohl jetzt tun." Nach einer guten Stunde kamen zwei völlig verzweifelte Sucher zurück aus den tiefen weiten des Forstes. „Wir könnten langsam mal anfangen, was meinst du?" Angus nickte seinem Freund zu, erhob sich gemächlich und schlenderte hinüber zu Truhe. Gemütlich ließ er sich vor dem Kasten nieder, kramte in seinem Ärmel und zog seinen kleinen Notfalldietrich hervor. Mit wenigen Handgriffen klickte das Schloss und sprang auf. „Ich denke das reicht zum 2:3 aus." „Könnte man durch gehen lassen. Gute Arbeit Herr Kollege. Ich möchte dein unbestreitbares Talent nicht mehr missen wollen.", blödelten die beiden herum. Noch bevor einer protestieren konnte klärte Angus die Situation auf. „Die Bedingung war das Schloss zu öffnen. Es war nicht zwingend erforderlich das dies mit dem Schlüssel geschieht." Er drehte den Dietrich in seiner Hand und blies dagegen. „Legt euch nicht mit dem Meister an." Die Menge brach einer Seits in Lachen und anderer Seits in wilde Protestrufe aus. Unter strenger Aufsicht der beiden Herren wurde die zweite Fahne für Kells runter gelassen. „Wann beginnt der nächste Wettkampf, wir warten!" „Das war nicht schlecht, doch ihr werdet nicht gewinnen.", protestierte Ronan. „Das wird sich noch zeigen.", grinste Garrett den König an. „Der nächste Wettstreit findet auf unserem Territorium statt und dann werden wir euch in den Arsch treten." „Wir werden sehen.", wandte sich Ronan ab.

„Was meintest du mit: der nächste Wettstreit findet auf unserem Territorium statt?", fragte Angus durch die geschlossene Badezimmetür. Die Tür öffnete sich und Deidre trat zusammen mit Dana ins Zimmer. „Garrett? Ist da jemand gekommen?" „Nein, mach nur weiter." „Morgen früh wird es sich entscheiden. Wisst ihr schon, was auf euch zukommt?", wollte Deidre wissen. „Es wird nur noch einen Wettkampf geben, dafür gibt es diesmal zwei Punkte. Wir liegen hinten, dass heißt wir suchen die letzte Disziplin aus.", strahlte Garrett. „Sag mal, bist du da drinnen eingeschlafen? Du bist schlimmer als jede Frau, Angus." Die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete sich und ein halb verschlafener Angus trat heraus. Gemütlich lief er durch das Zimmer und schien den unangemeldeten Besuch gar nicht zu bemerken. „Und wisst Ihr schon, welche Disziplin Ihr auswählt?" Erst diese Worte ließen Angus aufhorchen, er fuhr herum und stand wie versteinert vor den beiden Damen. Schnell bedeckte er seine entblößte Männlichkeit und funkelte Garrett an. Deidre trat auf ihn zu, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Keine Bange, da ist nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er zurück ins Bad eilte. Deidre konnte sich ein lachen kaum verkneifen. „Ehrlich Jungs, das ist besser, als die Sache mit dem Rock, entschuldigung Kilt." „Na warte, Garrett. Das wirst du mir büsen.", klagte Angus ziemlich kleinlaut hinter der Tür. „Reg dich doch nicht so auf, du bist doch sonst immer so locker.", lachte Garrett.

Die Sonne hat sich noch nicht ganz den Himmel erkoren, als die jungen Krieger sich erneut und für die letzte Schlacht gewappnet auf der Lichtung hinter dem Schloss trafen. Gespannt erwarteten die Anwesenden welche Wahl Kells wohl für den letzten Kampf getroffen hatte. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt eine gute Wahl getroffen? Ihr habt viel zu verlieren.", spottete Ronan. „Bisher wart Ihr es, der sich nicht an Regeln gehalten hat. Dieses Mal gibt es keine Ausflüchte. Ich wähle den Zweikampf, nach den Regeln unserer Vorfahren! Es gibt nur eine Bedinung! Gewonnen hat der, der am Ende noch lebt!"

Written by Michelle Hastler


	10. Sinn oder Unsinn

Kapitel 10: Sinn oder Unsinn

„Schlecht gewählt. Du willst kämpfen, kämpfen wir.", spottete Ronan. Er warf seinen Umhang von sich und trat Garrett entschossen gegenüber. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie lange ich auf diesen Tag gewartet habe." „Dann werde ich zuerst dich vernichten und dann deine kleine Freundin. Ich mach sie zu meiner Mädresse, einer unwürdigen Konkurbiene. Niemand wird sie auch nur noch ansehen wollen." „Untersteh dich! Dieses Bündnis ist das einzige was MIR gehört. Das einzige, was DU mir nicht nehmen kannst! Und das macht dich rasent, du weißt, dass sie nie dir gehören wird." Garrett zog sein Schwert und wollte auf Ronan los gehen, als er wie verzaubert nicht vom Fleck kam. „Wie ich sehe, spieltst du noch immer falsch." Stinksauer stant Garrett vor seinem Kontrahenten. Zu beiden Seiten kamen Soldaten auf ihn zu, die ihn packten. Mit einem triumphalem Lächeln zog sich Ronan seinen Handschuh zurecht, balte die Faust und schlug sie mit voller Wucht in Garretts Magengrube. Nach Luft schnappend sank er auf die Knie. „Soll das schon alles gewesen sein, was der große König Ronan drauf hat? Da schlagen ja Kinder fester zu." „Hast du noch immer nicht genug?" Ronans nächster Schlag traf Garrett mitten ins Gesicht. Er hörte das knacken von Knochenspilttern und fühlte einen unbändigen Schmerz. „Halt, hört auf damit!", schrien Dana und Deidre entsetzt. Sie sprangen von ihren Plätzen neben Angus auf und liefen auf die Männer zu. „Du hast dich nicht das kleinste bischen verändert. Noch immer ungehobelt und sturr! Wenn es nicht nach deinem Kopf geht, verdirbst du auch allen anderen den Spaß." „Was…" „Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Ich hab mir das ganz jetzt viel zu lange mit angesehen. Du schimpfst dich König und bist hier doch der größte Narr! Wenn es eng für dich wird, hast du immer den Schwanz eingezogen und die Schuld auf andere abgewälzt. Und der „edle" Herr hier drüben, der sich selber Druide schimpft, der ist auch nicht besser! Glaubt mir ich hab euch beide so satt, ihr steht mir bis hier!" Die Soldaten zogen ihn fester an sich, zwangen ihn aufrecht zu sitzen. Blut strömte aus seiner rampunierten Nase, welches er Ronan vor die Füsse spuckte. „Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit vor 13 Jahren? Als die halbe Ernte durch ein schreckliches Feuer ausgelöscht wurde?" Ronan geriet ins schwimmen. „Erzählt uns allen doch wie es damals wirklich gewesen ist. Als zwei übermütige Burschen das Feuer ausgelöst haben!" „Das war ein Unfall! Ein schrecklicher Unfall, sonst nichts. Es ist nichts weiter passiert!", versuchte Ronan sein Ansehen zu bewahren. „Nichts weiter passiert? Eine ganze Familie fiel den Flammen zum Opfer. Und ein halbes Dorf wurde vernichtet. Ihr beide", wütend sah er vom einen zum anderen, „tragt die Schuld an allem. Ihr seid hundserbärmliche Feiglinge. Das wart ihr schon damals. Um euch nicht eurer Verantwortung stellen zu müssen habt ihr einfach eine bequeme Lösung vorgeschoben." „Hör auf damit! Sei still!" Wieder schlug er Garrett ins Gesicht. „Hört bitte damit auf, Ihr bringt ihn noch um. Lasst von ihm ab, dann werde ich Euch heiraten.", schwer drangen die Worte aus Deidres Mund. „Dafür ist es zu spät. Ihr seit eine Schande. Für alle Frauen und für Euer ganzes Volk! Kells wird von der Landkarte verschwinden. Und Ihr, werdet ihm als Anführer voran gehen. Wenn ich mit meinen Männern erst fertig bin, wird diese Insel wieder ein Teil von Raged sein, so wie es vor huntert Jahren war. Verabschiedet Euch von Eurem Freund." „Ich denk nicht länger daran alles zu schlucken. Von mir aus, kann es ruhig jeder hören. Dana, könnt ihr Euch an jenen Tag zurück erinnern?" Scheu schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nein, wie könntet Ihr? Ihr wart damals ein Kind, nicht älter als 7 Jahre. Dann würdet Ihr Euch daran erinnern, dass damals noch ein weiteres Schicksal besiegelt wurde. Die beiden sind Eure einzige Familie?" „So ist es." „Falsch." Dana wurde hellhörig. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und hockte sich ihn hin. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hände. „Ich werd immer auf dich aufpassen.", flüsterte Garrett. Dana fuhr zusammen. Die Stimmgewalt dieser Worte ließ sie unruhig werden. Ihre Finger glitten über seine Augen, seine Wangen und den blutigen Mund. Erschrocken wich sie zurück. Nochmals wagte sie den Versuch in Garretts Gesicht zu lesen. Leise Tränen rannen über ihre Wange, als sie ihn um den Hals fiel. „Du bist es. Du bist es!" „Garrett, was geht hier vor?", fragte Deidre. Jetzt wich auch Ronan einige Schritte zurück. „Garrett? Du … du bist…?" „Noch am Leben? Überrascht mich wieder zu sehen, großer Bruder?" Ein unfassbares raunen ging durch die Menge. Mit dieser Wendung der Dinge hatte absolut niemand gerechnet. „Als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen, standet ihr beiden feige am Fenster und habt zugelassen, dass Vater mich wegen euch verstößt! Das habt ihr toll angestellt. Wer hat danach als Sündenbock für eure blöden Streiche hergehalten? Dana? Nein, wohl kaum." „Aber Bruder…" „Nenn mich nicht so. Wir zwei sind geschiedene Leute. Von mir aus seit ihr für mich gestorben!" „Aber was redest du da, dass ist doch alles vergeben und vergessen. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du Gesund und munter bist." „Du machst es dir wie immer viel zu einfach. Ich will Vergeltung und ich will meine Ehre zurück!" Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er sich von den Wachen los, und sprang auf Ronan zu. Der, von dieser Atacke überrascht, unfähig war zu handeln. Schon im nächsten Augenblick durchdrang Garretts Schwert seinen Leib. Schwer atment sah er hinab auf den leblos am Boden liegenden Körper. „Anscheinend war er nicht Manns genug, die Braut zu verdienen." Stumm sah seinen Freunden ins Gesicht. Er konnte genau das planke Entsetzen in ihren Augen sehen. Äußerlich gelassen wandte er sich zum gehen. „Garrett…", versuchte Deidre ihn zurück halten, doch wurde sie von Angus von ihren Vorhaben abgehalten.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	11. Heimatliche Gesänge

Kapitel 11: Heimatliche Gesänge

Sachte ertönte ein leises Klopfen an der schweren hölzernen Tür. „Garrett? Darf ich herrein kommen?" Im inneren des Raumes war es fast dunkel. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne warfen unheimliche Schatten über den Boden. Langsam trat Deidre auf ihren Freund zu, welcher, denk Blick fest auf eine altes Gemälde gerichtet, nicht auf ihre Frage einging. Mitfühlend legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du warst so schnell verschwunden." „Hat mich irgendwer vermisst?" Dana hat oft nach dir gefragt. Auch wenn der Tag nicht so gelaufen ist, wie du es dir vielleicht vorgestellt hast, hast du doch einen wunderbaren Abend verpasst." „Wie wunderbar kann er schon gewesen sein?" Sein Blick senkte sich, noch immer würdigte er Deidre keines Blickes. „Such deine Sachen zusammen. Wir werden morgen früh ablegen." Entschlossen und ohne eine weitere Erklärung verließ Garrett das Zimmer und blieb in der Tür stehen. „Bevor du fragst, das Bild entstand nur wenige Wochen vor dieser ganzen Geschichte. Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du verstehst. Das kannst du nicht." Erst jetzt folgte sie seinem Blick. Vor ihr an der Wand hing ein Familienporträt. Ein weiße und gutmütig blickender Mann, neben ihm eine wunderschöne, braunhaarige Frau. Ihr Blick war voller Güte und Liebe. Um die beiden herum standen vier Kinder. Allen voran ein Bube, dem man die Flausen im Kopf schon von weitem ansah. Neben ihm ein schwarzhaariger Junge, kaum wenige Jahre jünger. Vor der Frau, die Mutter, wie Deidre schloss, saß ein kleines Mädchen mit lockigem, braunem Haar. Auf ihrer Schulter ruhte eine kleine Hand, welche dem letzten Kind gehörte. Ein eben so alter Junge, flachsblonde Haare und einem ernsten Blick im Gesicht. Seine rechte Hand lag auf der Lehne des Stuhles seiner Mutter, welche liebevoll ihre Hand über seine gelegt hatte. Als Deidre ihren Blick vom Bild löste war Garrett verschwunden. Still ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, um sich für die bevorstehende Heimreise vorzubereiten.

Der Tag war gerade wenige Stunden alt. Die Sonne schien jedoch schon jetzt hell und klar vom Himmel. Eine kleine Menschengruppe hatte sich an der Küste versammelt um den Kellsleuten eine gute Fahrt zu wünschen. Angus hatte sich bereits jetzt über das Lunchpaket hergemacht, welches ein jeder von ihnen erhalten hatte, Deidre sah still zum Horizont. Sie wusste, wenn sie zurück in Kells waren, musste sich ihrem Vater einiges erklären, einiges, vor dem sie Angst bekam, es am liebsten für sich behalten hätte, doch zu offensichtlich war. Garrett hatte sich zwei Regadsoldaten geschnappt und etwas abseits gezogen. „Also, meine Freunde. Ich will, dass ihr mir jetzt ganz genau zuhört.", begann er mit freundlichem Tonfall. „Ihr zwei Clowns werdet verdammt gut auf meine Schwester aufpassen! Wenn es nötig ist, werdet ihr keinen Zentimeter von der Seite weichen! Sollte mir zu Ohren kommen, dass sie auch nur einen Kratzer erlitten hat, während ich weg bin, werdet ihr kein Versteck finden, in dem ihr sicher vor mir sein werdet! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Verängstigt brachten die zwei Soldaten gerade einmal ein stummes nicken zu Stande. „Sehr gut, wir verstehen uns doch." Die drei schlossen zur Gruppe auf, wo Garrett Dana in die Arme nahm und sich verabschiedete. „Die ganze Sache tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Ich weiß, das Esaw kein wirklich guter Ersatz ist, aber er ist bestimmt genauso für dich da, wie Ronan es war." Einfühlsam nahm Garrett ihre Hände zwischen die seinen. „Bitte geh nicht. Verlass mich nicht schon wieder." „Ich kann nicht bleiben. Das, was ich tat, kann nicht vergessen werden. Er war mein Bruder, aber immer noch der König, wenn auch kein sehr guter. Außerdem habe ich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ich habe Conchobar versprochen seine Tochter gesund zurück nach Kells zu bringen. Ich werde so schnell nicht wieder kehren, doch ist das keinesfalls ein Abschied für immer." Er küsste Dana sachte auf die Stirn, drehte sich um bestieg langsam das Boot. Aus der Menge der kleinen Gruppe trat die Frau vom Fest hervor. „Prinz Garrett. Ich bitte Euch, nehmt mich mit zurück nach Kells. Zu sehr vermisse ich meine Familie um länger hier zu bleiben. Ich bitte Euch." „Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, My Lady." Lady Leyla verabschiedete sich ebenso innig von Dana, wie es Garrett gerade getan hatte und bestieg als letzte das Schiff. Die Leinen wurden losgemacht und Segel gehisst. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten schienen die winkenden Gestallten am sich entfernenden Strand wie kleine Punkte. Garrett stand schweigend an der Reling und hing seinen Gedanken nach. „Seit ihr Euch sicher, Herr, dass es eine gute Idee war, auch noch eine zweite Frau mit an Bord zu nehmen?" „Cäptan, Ihr solltet Euch lieber Gedanken um Eure Aufgaben machen und Euch nicht meinen Kopf zerbrechen." „Wie ihr meint. Aber ich habe Euch gewarnt. Es bringt Unglück, eine Frau mit an Bord zu nehmen und wir haben zwei."

Written by Michelle Hastler


	12. Damals ist längst vorbei

12. Damals ist längst vorbei

Friedlich segelte der kleine Kahn über die seichten Wellen dem nahen Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte es keine besonderen Vorkommnisse gegeben. Angus hatte sich in den Ausguck zurückgezogen, Lady Leyla war voller Zuversicht auf die bevorstehende Ankunft und Garrett stand seit Stunden an der Reling und starrte hinauf, auf das offene Meer. Ruhig trat Deidre hinter ihn, sie musste wissen, warum er sich seit Tagen so komisch verhielt.

„Unsere Eltern haben sich fast überschlagen, bei allem was er getan hat. Er war der Stolz des ganzen Landes. Der perfekte Thronfolger und Kronprinz. Immer hieß es: „Sieh dir Ronan an, der macht nicht solche Sachen. Er ist ein anständiger junger Mann." Und „Nimm dir ein Beispiel an ihm." Ich war immer gut genug den Kopf hin zu halten, um sein Angesicht nicht zu beschmutzen." Tiefe Trauer schwang in seiner Stimme. „Das war bestimmt nicht einfach für dich. Ich versteh das." Wie auf ein Stichwort sprang Garrett auf und fuhr herum. „Du verstehst überhaupt nichts. Was willst du überhaupt verstehen? Wie es ist, der jüngste unter drei Brüdern zu sein? Dein ganzes Leben lang im Schatten des großen und „besseren" zu stehen? Nein, du verstehst überhaupt nicht, wie ich mich all die Jahre gefühlt habe!" „Ich sehe doch, wie du dich verhältst, seid wir diese Insel betreten haben und das es einen Grund geben muss, warum du das hast mit dir machen lassen." Wieder wurde Garrett nachdenklich still. Er jetzt fiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Holzpferd in Garretts Händen, welches er unentwegt besah. „Du willst wissen, warum ich das alles auf mich genommen habe? Der erstgeborene, das wirst du wahrscheinlich wissen, erbt eines Tages den Thron. Der zweite geht beim mächtigsten Druiden des Landes in die Lehre, um später als Berater des künftigen Königs auch die Geschicke des Landes mitlenken zu können. Der dritte allerdings, ist ein Niemand. Ein geduldeter Gast, wenn du es so möchtest. Diese Prinzen werden an Prinzessinnen verheiratet, die für die ersten und zweiten nicht gut genug sind. Bei dir war das etwas anderes. Dieses Glück verdankst du deiner Mutter." „Meine Mutter? Was hat sie damit zu tun?" „Wenn wir schon bei der Wahrheit sind. Der einzige Grund, wofür ich all die Jahre gelitten habe, ist Dana. Obwohl wir als Zwillinge auf die Welt kamen, unterscheiden wir uns doch stark von einander. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass ihr Augenlicht erloschen ist. Sie war schon immer zu sanft und zu weich, um die groben Scherze Ronans zu verstehen. Ich hatte Angst um sie. Diese Angst jedoch, hat mich Stark gemacht. Ich musste sie beschützen. Dadurch hat sich wohl auch mein, wie habt ihr es so treffend genannt? „Ekelhafter Charakter" entwickelt. Dieser Beschützerinstinkt schien deiner Mutter gefallen zu haben, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass in Kells Krieg herrschte." Gespannt hatte Deidre Garrett gelauscht. Diese Geschichte klang so unwirklich und Mitleid erregend, dass sie kaum glauben konnte, dass es wahr sein sollte. „Auch wenn es schwer für dich gewesen ist, ich kann dir nachfühlen wie du dich gefühlt haben musst." „Sieh dich an. Du bist zwanzig Jahre, unverheiratet und gebährst ein Kind von einem Kerl, der nicht dein Ehemann ist. Bevor du dir um andere Sorgen machst, bring erst einmal dein Leben in Ordnung!" Wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht verspürte Deidre Garretts Worte. „Immer, wenn ich denke, dich zu verstehen, lässt du mich schlagartig merken, was für eine arme, verwirrte Seele du doch bist." Mit geballten Fäusten und größter Anstrengung ihren Ärger herunter zu schlucken, wandte sich Deidre um und ließ Garrett wieder seinen Gedanken. Bereits am nächsten morgen würden sie die heimatlichen Ufer von Kells erreicht haben. Doch jetzt wollte sich niemanden um sich. In ihrer Kabine würde diese Lady bereits auf ihre Rückkehr warten und Angus war im Ausguck postiert. Der einzige Ort, an dem sie momentan allein war, schien der Laderaum, wohin sie ihre Schritte trugen.

Doch in einem Punkt schien sich Deidre geirrt zu haben. Gerade, dass sie von Deck verschwunden war, tratt Lady Leyla auf den deprimierten Prinzen zu. „Ihr habt Euch in all den Jahren nicht verändert. Noch immer seid ihr sturr und verschlossen. Doch voller liebe und Sorge zugleich." „My Lady, Ihr wisst genauso gut über diese Geschichte bescheid, wie ich. Ihr wart dabei. Tut es Euch nicht ebenfalls in der Seele weh, dieses Drama mit anzusehen?" „Ich kann Euch nicht sagen wie sehr. Ich bete dafür, dass sich die Geschichte nicht wiederholen wird." „Eure Geschichte nicht, aber sie kann Euch einholen. Ihr wart die letzten Jahre wie eine Mutter für mich. Ich bitte Euch, jetzt seid Eurer Familie eine gute Mutter." „Herr! Herr! Die Männer melden unheimliche Geräusche aus dem Bauch des Schiffes. Es ist der Klabautermann. Er sucht unser Schiff heim."

Written by Michelle Hastler


	13. Here we go again

13.Here we go again

Aus dem Rumpf des Schiffes drangen unheimliche Laute. Schrill verzerrte Schreie, fast wie Wehklagen. Mit einem ächzenden Knarren stieß Garrett die Tür zum Lagerraum auf. Die Luft roch faulig und kühl. „Das ist der Klabautermann. Er sucht uns heim. Wir werden untergehen.", schlotterte der Hauptmann. „Still. Hörst du das?" Im inneren des Schiffes war es nachtfinster. Schritt um Schritt kämpfte sich die kleine Gruppe ins innere vor. Aus einer der hintersten Ecken, versteckt hinter Kisten und Fässern, erkannten sie langsam die Ursache dieser unheimlichen Geräuschkullisen. Lady Leyla war als erste wieder bei sich. „Garrett, Handtücher, eine Schüssel warmes Wasser und am besten bringst du den Vater auch gleich mit." Behutsam ließ sie sich zu der am Boden liegenden Deidre hinab. Ihre Stirn glühte, ihr Puls raste und die Schmerzen im Unterleib waren kaum zum aushalten. „Schön ruhig. Ruhig atmen. Zusammen bekommen wir das schon hin. Ihr habt Euch zu sehr aufgeregt. Aber das macht nichts. Jetzt wird alles gut." Behutsam redete Lady Leyla auf Deidre ein und endlich kamen Garrett und Angus angerannt. „Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert.", japste Angus nach Luft ringend. „So könnte man es sagen, es ist etwas passiert. Die Wehen kommen sehr schnell. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Ihr solltet sie beruhigen. Und alle anderen warten bitte draußen." Angus ließ sich neben Deidre nieder sie stöhnte als die Wehe ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und griff nach Angus´Hand. Ächzend krümmte sie sich zusammen und schloss die Augen, während die Krämpfe sich durch ihren Unterleib wühlten. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, schrak sie zusammen. Auf der obersten Stufe saß eine Krähe wie ein schattiger Geist und funkelte sie mit Schräggelegtem Kopf wissend an. „Geh weg!" murmelte sie. Zu oft hatte man von Frauen gehört, die im Kindbett gestorben waren oder sich tagelang vergeblich gequält hatten. „Die Krähe", flüsterte Deidre, „es bringt Unglück, wenn sie bei einer Geburt über das Haus fliegt." „Das ist doch nur törichter Aberglaube.", versuchte Angus sie zu beruhigen. „Aber ich habe Angst. Es ist noch zu früh. Und müssten die Wehe nicht viel langsamer kommen?" „Dann werdet Ihr es auch schneller hinter Euch haben. Es wird wie von selbst gehen, Ihr werdet es kaum merken." „Kaum merken…!" Schmerzgepeinigt klammerte sich Deidre an Angus Arm und atmete in kurzen, flachen Stößen. In einem Rundumschlag beschimpfte sie alle Männer und was sie damit den Frauen antaten, bis Angus sie wieder einigermaßen beruhigen konnte. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Du hast es bald hinter dir." Dann ging alles recht schnell. Nach zwei weiteren schmerzlichen Wehen, waren bereits Kopf und Rumpf des Kindes zu sehen. Vorsichtig wickelte Leyla das kleine Wesen in einer der Tücher und gab es an den stolzen Papa weiter. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Er scheint so weit gesund und munter zu sein." „Wow, er sieht aus, wie sein Vater. Da wird Rohan bestimmt Augen machen." „Bitte? Hab ich was verpasst?" „Das war doch nur … Aah!" „Wir haben es noch nicht geschafft. Noch mal Konzentration." Eben so schnell wie sein Bruder hatte es auch der zweite kleine Wurm eilig, der Welt hallo zu sagen. Für einen Moment vergaß Leyla die Welt um sich herum. „Sie sieht genauso aus, wie du.", flüsterte sie in sich gekehrt. „Sie ist wunderschön. Habt ihr Euch schon passende Namen überlegt?" „Überlegt hatte ich schon. Für den Fall, es wird ein Junge, Artus. Und für ein Mädchen wäre Yseult sehr schön."

„Ich unterbreche diese rührende Familienzusammenführung ja nur zu ungern, aber ihr solltet euch ein anderes Plätzchen suchen. Hier wird es gleich ziemlich ungemütlich." Garrett kam die schmalen Stufen herunter gepolltert und half Angus Deidre in ihre Kabine zu bringen, während sich Lady Leyla den Zwillingen annahm. Über Deck hatte sich das eben noch so herrliche Spätsommerwetter in einen wütenden Orkan gewandelt. Der Himmel verfärbte sich in tiefes schwarz, die Wellen schlugen mannshoch über die Reling und der Wind spielte munter mit dem kleinen Boot. Am nicht all zu fernen Horizont zog einsam ein Rabe seine Kreise. Sein schräges Krächzen klang wie Freudenrufe. Gebannt blieb Leyla stehen. „Oh nein. Sie weiß dass ich hier bin. Sie hat mich entdeckt."

Written by Michelle Hastler


End file.
